The Navy Blue Girl
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: Finn is almost 16 now and love has never really gone well with him. After an adventure Finn and Jake come home to see BMO has turned into a 14 year old girl. Will they find out why she is like this or will Finn fall in love with her before they find out what in the name of glob did this? rateing may go up to M if i feel
1. Chapter 1

**Finn POV**

Well my 16 birth-day is around the corner. Me and Flame had to break up because we couldn't find a way to make the relation ship work out with out her you know...destroying the planet and giving me 3rd degree burns. I wrapped BMO in a blanket after his soccer practice.

"Yo finn!" my homey called on my camera phone. I flipped it open

"What up Jake?" I asked.

"There a witch tarriseing the candy kingdom." I face palmed. I really didn't want to go help PB ,because she keeps trying to get me to be her husband ,because of my 'coming of age' and that I'll need to get a wife before I turn 16. It's really starting to irritate me.

_"I'm an adventure I can't be settled down! A family will only get in the way of that." _I kept saying.

"Alright I'll be there." I snapped it shut then grabbed my sword. I ran to the kingdom and beat the snot out of the witch.

"You'll pay for this Finn the human!" I rolled my eyes

"Herd it about a million times hag." I chopped off her head then there was a huge uprore in hera's.

"Thank you my hero." PB said she then tried to give me a kiss ,but I just turned my head the oppist way. She gave me a frustrated look then walked away. We walked back to the tree house, we talked about random things. Mostly about my Party and how him and Lady were gonna move into a new house with the pups, after they got the new addition to the house. When we got there I opened the door

"Yo BMO were back." we gut upstairs and were I had left BMO was a blue **naked **girl with half of her body covered nose started bleeding and I think I felt something in my pants..

**BMO POV**

I was on the couch listening to some music. My favorite singer Hitsune Mikue. Yeah I know she's an old singer, but I **love** her voice. Then I felt pain every were. I cringed and screamed ,but in the matter of moments it was gone. I looked down I had the body of an ordinary girl... but I didn't have any cloths on. I felt my face get warm, then I realised I was blushing. I'm BLUSHING?! I wanted to find out more about this strange new body so I looked down and I saw girl things like breast ( unessacarely large ones ). I mean they were so **large **that I could barely see my legs when tried to look. I looked down my arms and to my hands and saw black finger nails. I looked down my well-shaped legs and saw black toenails. My skin was still navy blue though. I touched my hair. It was teal and so...very... long! Its longer than Marcy's and PB's combined and its so shiny. I grumbled it was just so disappointing that I didn't turn into a guy. Just then Fin and Jake steeped in.

"Yo BMO were back." I heard Fin call. He came upstairs and looked at me. he gasped and then his nose started bleeding and a lump apeard in the front of his pants. I covered my mouth and giggled at the site of him not being able to form words at the site me. Wait... what?

"B-BMO?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said in a soft quite voice. Aww man! Even my voice was different! He stared at me shocked Jake came into the room.

"Whats wrong Finn?" Jake asked. Finn pointed at me.

"Woh." Jake said the covered his eyes.

"Hey guys." I said then walked over to the two. With the blanket wrapped around me.

"Do you have any cloths I could were?" I asked in a sheepish voice. Finn took off his shirt and handed it to me. It was kinda big for me (by kinda I mean it went passed my knees) ,but I put it on anyway because it was the only clothing I had.

"We need to talk this through." Jake said.

"Ill take her to a different room and you can clean up finn." His nose blood was starting to dry up. I giggled as his face went red.

**Finn POV**

I went to the bathroom and washed off my face.

_' Shes beautiful, ' _said a voice in my head. Wow no other girl has made me do that... even when I acidently walked in on PB in the bath tub. I tried to shake it off my brain, but jut wont go. I think I may have a crush on BMO...

**an: So the rateing may go up later If i feel like it. Also I'm gonna fix all the chapters before i put up a new one so look over the first two because I'm gonna be fixing them up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BMO POV**

I answerd all of Jake's questions then I was feeling tired.

"Just one more question." Jake said

"No Jake I'm tired! I want a bed to sleep in." I groand.

"Its still early!" he stated.

"Its one in the morning!" Finn yelled from his grunted.

"Fine...We can sleep." Jake finally agreed. I sighed. He left soon after that and then I needed to find a place to sleep. I looked at my cat bed that I used to sleep in... I cant sleep on that. I'll just sleep with Finn. I went to his room and climbed in his bed next to him. I got under the covers then snuggled up next to him. He moaned then I saw his eyes flutter. He saw me then blushed bright red

"Why are you in here!" he whisper-yelled.

"I cant sleep in my bed its to small." I replied

"You cant sleep in here!" he nervesly whisperd. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my face on his bear cheast.

"Why not?" I said and slightly purred into his cheast. I could feel him get warm then something hard pressed against my thigh. I looked up at him. His face was beat red and his eyes were shut tight. He sighed.

"Just... hold on." he said then got up and left the room. Weres he going?

**Finn**

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I dropped my pants and grabbed my dick with both hands. Then a flood of images came of me and BMO. I saw her bouncing on my dick compleatly naked.

"Fuck Yes!" I said maybe a little to loudly. That image left then a new one appeared. I saw her knelt down with my dick in-between her huge fucking tits. They were so soft that I couldn't hold it any more. She was so hot and it made my dick feel soooo good. Before I knew it I had blown all over the bathroom sink. I sat down on the toliet then repeated the procces three more times and my cum was everywere. I was about to do it one more time untill I heard a knocking on the door.

"Fin you ok in there?" I heard BMO ask. I stood up and grabbed a towl franticly cleaning up the white liquid that I came every were.

"Yeah BMO I'm fine." I said with almost half of the cum gone.

"Ok then I'll just go back to bed I geuss." she said I heard foot stepps and she was gone. I sighed. How the hell am I gonna do this?..

**Jake**

I paced around our me and Lady's bed room. I bit by nails as i had a ton of thoughts run through my head.

"_Calm yourself Jake your over reacting." _Lady said as she knitted scarfs for the pups.

"How am I supposed to calm down when theres a busty whore probably teir 15ing it up with my homie!" I said still worried.

"_Jake! BMO is not a whore! She probably didn't even know that she was a **SHE**." _she yelled at me. I sighed fustratingly.

_"Finn is a big-boy Jake. You raised him well. He knows right from wrong. Hes not the nieve 13 year old we once knew." _she said. I flopped down onto the bed.

"That's what i'm worried about." she laughed then kissed my head.

_"Relax." _she said then left the room. I let out another fustrated sigh. I just knew that this was gonna end badly.

**an: Well you pervs better be happy that i'm switching this to an M rateing ;) there will be lemons in later chapters so just hold on k.**

自分は過剰反応しているジェイクを静める。


End file.
